


The Largest Sex Organ

by agirlsname



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex, First Time, John is a confident sex god, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Small Penis, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname
Summary: John Watson knows exactly what to do with what he has.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 144
Collections: SmallDickFics





	The Largest Sex Organ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of the idea that huge cocks are the only desirable thing. And friends on Twitter were tired of getting comments begging for John Watson to have one. A collection like "SmallDickFics" turned out irresistible to me - especially when I realised I could chunk it out in an evening as a 221B (my first!), and would even manage it in time for the anniversary I thought I'd miss!
> 
> That's my excuse for posting something like THIS on January 29th. You might be interested to know I have a much more substantial work in progress, which will be posted on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Thank you FlameTurnsBlue for jumping in to look this over super quickly!
> 
> Happy Johnlock day!

Sherlock always assumed sex was about the mechanics. Kiss an erogenous zone. Stroke a penis. Graze a prostate. Such is his experience with sex and it’s terribly predictable.

Until John.

John, with perfect balance and control. With utter confidence in his physique. With open adoration of Sherlock’s body. With his broad shoulders, soft hands and little penis.

Sherlock is a tad uncertain when he first sees John’s erection. Is it enough to fill him out the way other cocks have? But it fits nicely in his hand, not to mention his mouth, and he doesn’t realise until now that bigger sizes always alarmed him.

It’s fascinating how John gives himself up for pleasure. At the slightest touch to his cock, John gasps. Sherlock finds himself _liking_ John’s penis in a way he thought himself incapable of.

And then John throws him onto his back and slides into him. With virtually no preparation Sherlock thought it would hurt – but his body easily accommodates John’s size. John fucks him ruthlessly, and without the stinging stretch there’s sweet pleasure.

John’s urgency has Sherlock more aroused than he’s ever been. Because it’s not about mechanics; it’s about feeling desired. It’s about the ultimate connection with one he loves. It’s about purpose and surrender.

That’s how Sherlock learns that the largest sex organ is the brain.


End file.
